


seeing stars

by TSwiftEliot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSwiftEliot/pseuds/TSwiftEliot





	seeing stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdmiralGodunov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralGodunov/gifts).




End file.
